


Simbiosis

by NayenLemunantu



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock - Freeform, Loser Lovers, M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Eddie no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Tal vez era perfectamente normal, el siguiente nivel en su relación simbiótica.Venom vivía en su interior, más que adherido a su cuerpo, fusionado con él. Oía su voz retumbar en su mente, así que era perfectamente creíble que él supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos, y por lo tanto, cada necesidad.





	Simbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: No apto para mentes sensibles, porque esto me quedó bien puerco. Leer bajo su propio criterio. ¡No!, mentira… Yo quería escribir algo muy pornoso y al final me quedó muy fluff~ O si lo prefiere, porno tierno.

**S I M B I O S I S**

 

Eddie no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Tal vez era perfectamente normal, el siguiente nivel en su relación simbiótica. Pero no existía un manual de cómo criar a tu simbionte, así que no tenía forma de saberlo. Y dentro de todo, tenía algo de lógica. Venom vivía en su interior, más que adherido a su cuerpo, fusionado con él. Oía su voz retumbar en su mente, así que era perfectamente creíble que él supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos, y por lo tanto, cada necesidad.

Todo había empezado una mañana en que Eddie amaneció más caliente de lo normal. Ya llevaba más de un año solo y era habitual para él amanecer con una erección, pero no era nada que una ducha helada no pudiera remediar. Estos episodios por lo general intranquilizaban demasiado a Venom, Eddie creía que era porque no podía comprender del todo aquel proceso, y no paraba de hacer preguntas durante todo el día. Pero con el tiempo, Venom había empezado a desarrollar sus propias ideas al respecto o a sacar sus propias conclusiones. O tal vez era sólo que se había dado cuenta que su huésped necesitaba algo.

Aquella mañana, cuando comenzó todo, Eddie había estado soñando con Anne y con aquel beso que le había dado cuando ella portaba a Venom. No estaba totalmente dormido, porque podía sentir el suave estímulo que le provocaba su simbionte moviéndose por su cuerpo, cómo se expandía bajando por una de sus piernas hasta alcanzar cada uno de los dedos de sus pies. Eddie se estremeció, sintió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica en su columna y de pronto, todas esas sensaciones se concentraron en su entrepierna. Sus caderas se movieron como por instinto, empujando, rozándose contra el colchón tan duro como él mismo. Y en sus sueños, sólo podía recordar que Venom lo estaba besando.

Todavía no estaba del todo consciente cuando bajó su mano y enroscó los dedos sobre su polla, apretándola, haciendo presión con el pulgar sobre el glande. Lo sintió tan húmedo y tan caliente, que no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada. El resto del departamento estaba en completo silencio, incluso no se oía el ruido del tráfico afuera, sólo era consciente de los suspiros ahogados que se escapaban de su boca con cada embestida. Hasta que se dio cuenta que toda aquella humedad no era normal, que tenía un líquido viscoso sobre su miembro y que era tanto que había empezado a mojar la cama. Abrió los ojos, asustado, y se dio cuenta que Venom estaba enrollado por completo en su brazo.

—¡¿Qu-qué mierda?! —gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama y levantando la mano—. ¿Tú hiciste esto, V?

—Eddie lo necesitaba. Nosotros sabemos qué necesita Eddie.

—No, viejo, esto está muy, muy mal —protestó mientras se ponía de pie y corría a la ducha—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, V. ¿Entendido?

Venom no le respondió, pareció desaparecer en ese momento, fundirse dentro de su cuerpo hasta hacerse casi invisible, casi, porque Eddie podía sentirlo permanentemente, como una especie de vibración constante dentro de su pecho. Como fuera, el simbionte no le hizo el más mínimo caso, porque a la mañana siguiente, la historia se repitió.

Cada día que pasaba, su simbionte parecía ir un poco más allá, ambos lo hacían. Venom aventurándose a explorar su cuerpo en mayor profundidad, más descaradamente, y Eddie permitiéndoselo.

Eddie no entendía del todo por qué lo hacía. Tal vez Venom necesitaba que él, como su huésped, estuviera estable, pero aquello tampoco tenía sentido. Si Venom lo considerara débil o deficiente en algún sentido, se habría adherido a un nuevo humano, y si estaba haciendo todo aquello era porque…

Ya ni siquiera lo quería pensar.

Había días en los que Eddie creía que todo eso era enfermizo. Pero había otros en los que sucumbía, en los que olvidaba sus prejuicios morales y se dejaba llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones. No podía negar que lo que Venom hacía le resultada delicioso, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado antes, quizá porque de cierto modo le resultada morboso, prohibido.

Qué diría su dulce Anne si lo viera ahora…

Estaba sentado en el sillón del living, mirando un partido de basquetbol, pero realmente no estaba prestando la atención necesaria, ni siquiera sabía quién jugaba. Tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, helada y burbujeante, pero no la había probado. No podía pensar… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía, pero, en cierta forma, extrañaba a Venom.

—V, ¿dónde estás, viejo?        

Lo sintió moverse, corretear por su cuerpo, deslizándose por sus brazos hacia arriba, rodear sus hombros y expandirse en sus omóplatos, causándole un delicioso cosquilleo, hasta que lo sintió instalado justo en su nuca. 

—Eddie está cansado —retumbó con esa voz ronca, casi cavernosa—. Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

—Ahá... —asintió de manera distraída—. ¿Cómo...? 

De pronto, el cuerpo sin forma de Venom adquirió volumen propio y se materializó en algo muy parecido a una mano humana. Era una textura fría que se movía tan segura y lentamente sobre su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos. El tacto de Venom contra su piel de pronto se volvió tan suave, como terciopelo, como húmedo terciopelo frotado con suavidad contra su carne. 

A Eddie le tomó un poco darse cuenta que le estaba dando un masaje. Esas especies de dedos presionaban justo las zonas correctas, relajando su cuerpo de a poco. Los dedos subían por su nuca, enredándose entre su pelo, tironeando tan suavemente, como si jugaran a buscar el equilibrio perfecto entre dolor y placer.

Eddie cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, aquello se sentía tan malditamente bien... Se desparramó en el sillón, apoyó la cabeza atrás y levantó el mentón, pronto oyó sus propios labios abrirse al soltar un jadeo contenido, un suspiro tan profundo que vibró a través de su garganta al ser liberado.

Oyó a Venom reír, ronco y vibrante, aunque no había burla en su voz. 

—Nosotros sabemos lo que Eddie necesita —repitió.

Su cuerpo sin forma parecía que se derretía por su espalda en largos tentáculos que delineaban cada uno de sus músculos. Y Venom se acoplaba tan bien a la forma de su cuerpo, era increíble. Eddie se impresionó al descubrir que un ser tan grotesco como un parásito alienígena podía ser a la vez tan delicado, incluso cálido. Y no estaba hablando de su temperatura corporal, hablaba del calor que surgía en el centro de su pecho y se expandía al resto de su cuerpo lentamente cada vez que Venom lo tocaba de esa manera.

—¿Eddie quiere eso?

—¡No, V! No es necesario que hagas ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero Eddie necesita. Nosotros necesitamos.

—Sí... Lo necesitamos... —refunfuñó Eddie, irónico—. Parásito pervertido.

—Marica.

Eddie soltó una carcajada, se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón, recostado, tapándose la cara con el antebrazo. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras —aceptó.

Sintió a Venom arrastrarse por su cuerpo hacia abajo y salir casi por completo de él, adquiriendo una forma muy semejante a la humana. Por la posición en que estaba, el simbionte quedó entre sus piernas, alzado de rodillas en el sillón.

—Eddie tiene calor.

Las manos de Venom, a pesar de tener forma humana, tenían largas y afiladas garras del mismo color negro que el resto de su cuerpo, pero cuando lo tocaban, esas garras eran tan cuidadosas que sólo conseguían causar que se estremeciera. Venom puso ambas manos en sus muslos y las arrastró hacia arriba. Eddie se quitó el antebrazo de los ojos y lo vio meter los dedos en la pretina de su pantalón antes de jalarlo con fuerza hacia abajo. Se sorprendió y se removió incómodo en el sillón, porque Venom nunca antes se había comportado con tal nivel de contenida agresividad. Levantó la mirada hacia sus brillantes ojos, y tragó duro; el muy cabrón se reía y se pasó la lengua por los labios descaradamente. Luego estiró las manos y de un tirón le desgarró la sudadera. Eddie sintió la sacudida como un golpe y estuvo a punto de caer del sillón abajo, pero el cuerpo de Venom se movió rápido por su espalda hasta sostenerlo en el aire.

En cosa de segundos, Eddie estaba prácticamente desnudo, siendo contenido por el cuerpo sin forma de su simbionte. Los restos de la manga de su sudadera desgarrada, que aún permanecían puestos en su brazo, se deslizaron hacia abajo y cayeron al suelo. Eddie bajó la mirada y recorrió con ella su cuerpo, ahora sólo vestido con un bóxer azul donde sobresalía un bulto duro y húmedo. Venom lo miraba con una sonrisa espeluznante en los labios.

De pronto, la enorme lengua del simbionte se estiró en toda su longitud y realizó círculos con ella en torno a su ombligo. Eddie se sacudió, sintiendo su polla palpitar, contenida apenas por una frágil prenda de licra. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ésta colgó en el aire, dejando expuesta la manzana de Adán que sobresalía en su cuello, ahora más debido a la posición y a su respiración agitada. La lengua de Venom subió por su torso, mojando todo a su paso. Se entretuvo un rato realizando círculos sobre sus tetillas, arrancando jadeos que Eddie nunca esperó que soltaría, hasta que se enrolló alrededor de su cuello y sus afilados dientes se enterraron en la suave piel.

—¡Aaaggg! —Eddie ahogó el quejido de dolor que quiso salir de sus labios. Apretó la mandíbula y entre jadeos entrecortados evitó gritar a viva voz— ¡Demonios, V! ¡Me mordiste!

Pero el simbionte no le respondió, sólo levantó la cara y la acercó a sus labios, besándolo. Eddie no terminaba de entender cómo podía besarlo teniendo aquellos mortíferos dientes, pero parecía ser que Venom había moldeado su cuerpo para crear unos labios muy parecidos a los de los humanos. Sentía su lengua enorme moverse dentro de su boca, y pudo sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en medio del beso. Aunque reconocía que había sido un dolor infernal, también se había excitado, como si fuera un puto animal salvaje.

—Marca. —dijo Venom con aquella voz gruesa que lo hacía estremecer—. Nuestra marca. Eddie es sólo mío. —Sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo, a Eddie le pareció que era perversión y posesividad.

No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero le provocó un subidón de adrenalina tan grande que su miembro casi se le escapó del bóxer. Quiso bajar su mano y tocarse, lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto... Pero Venom fue más rápido y se enredó entre sus dedos tomando el control de ellos.   

Todo su brazo derecho estaba bajo el control del simbionte, quien apretó los dedos alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a moverlos, muy lento al principio, tortuosamente lento, pero fue incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. A la vez, su lengua había bajado otra vez a su ombligo y simulaba pequeñas penetraciones. El resto de su cuerpo parecía haberse humedecido tanto como su propia lengua, y ahora Eddie sentía la consistencia espesa y transparente en cada pedazo de piel que estaba en contacto con Venom.

Era curiosa aquella capacidad suya. Su cuerpo era capaz de secretar un líquido viscoso, un especie de lubricante. Pero Eddie no estaba seguro si se trataba de una capacidad consciente o si era una respuesta a algún estimulo de su ambiente. ¿Era posible que Venom también se excitara?

Venom se separó un poco y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Eddie estaba cubierto de sudor y de aquel líquido viscoso que liberaba su simbionte, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada, y tenía los pómulos enrojecidos, como si tuviera calor. Un hilo rojo salía de la mordedura de su cuello y corría hasta su clavícula. Venom estiró la lengua para lamer toda la sangre, gruñendo en el proceso. Al oírlo, Eddie se estremeció de excitación.

—V... —Eddie prácticamente gimió el nombre—. Métemela.

—Muy pronto.

—¡Ahora! ¡Quiero tener tu maldita polla alienígena dentro mío!

—Nosotros primero debemos preparar a Eddie —dijo Venom, muy serio.

Francamente, Eddie no tenía idea de dónde había sacado todas aquellas ideas,pero Venom parecía estar muy bien informado al respecto. Soltó una risa irónica y luego meneó la cabeza. Quién iba a pensar que él estuviera deseando con ansias que se le metiera un parásito por el culo…

Las manos de Venom subieron hasta apretarle la cintura y lo giró de golpe, tan fuertemente que Eddie estuvo seguro que al día siguiente tendría más moretones que si se hubiera peleado con una pandilla de motociclistas. El cuerpo de Venom se estiró hasta formar fuertes tentáculos que se enrollaron en sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo. Luego lo sintió respirar en su nuca y en respuesta, Eddie sintió cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse.   

La lengua de Venom bajó por todo lo largo de su columna hasta abrirse paso en su trasero. Eddie sintió como sus manos le abrían los glúteos y luego su lengua se movía arriba y abajo, entre su entrada y sus bolas, humedeciendo todo a su paso. Cuando terminó de lubricarlo lo suficiente, Eddie estaba retorciéndose de placer, gruñendo y rogando por más.

—V… Sigue así, más... —jadeó.

Y Venom le respondió. Su lengua se abrió paso en su entrada muy despacio, moviéndose en círculos sin dejar de empujar. Eddie se arqueó, ahogando los gemidos a través de jadeos entrecortados. Se estaba volviendo loco de placer y lo único que podía hacer era enterrar los dedos en los tentáculos de Venom, impotente. La lengua de su simbionte había alcanzado su próstata y la frotaba de arriba abajo, provocándole una sensación eléctrica que se expandía como un incendio por todo su cuerpo.

Ahora definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

—Santo Dios, cógeme de una vez, V —suplicó.

La lengua de Venom retrocedió poco a poco hasta salir de su interior. Eddie sintió una súbita sensación de vacío y estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, cuando sintió que algo más grande que abría paso en su cuerpo. Venom le había dado forma a su cuerpo como si fuera un verdadero humano, pero con la diferencia de que su pene tenía una hilera de pequeñas protuberancias por todo lo largo de la cara interna. Y en cuando penetró a Eddie, éste entendió el porqué. Lo sintió posicionarse entre sus piernas y lo penetró de un embiste profundo y preciso con toda la extensión de su miembro.

—¡Aahh! —Eddie gimió fuerte al sentirse atravesar. Su espalda se arqueó y los dedos de sus manos y pies se tensaron.

Venom comenzó con movimientos lentos en un principio, porque la estrechez de Eddie no le permitía moverse en libertad sin dañarlo, así que su pelvis lo embistió despacio pero profundo. Pero una vez que lo sintió relajarse del todo, arremetió con fuerza contra su entrada, moviéndose corto pero rápido y parejo. Parece que lo único que quería era hacerlo estremecer de placer.

Y Eddie se sentía desfallecer, sentía el orgasmo próximo en el hormigueo que nacía en la punta de su pene y recorría su columna, electrificando todo su cuerpo. Venom embestía fuerte contra su trasero, y con cada uno de sus movimientos, las pequeñas protuberancias de su miembro se restregaban sobre su próstata.

Eddie no aguantó más, una última sacudida de placer lo llevó al clímax. Mientras estaba perdido, remecido por el poder del orgasmo, sintió a Venom pegarse a su espalda y morderlo otra vez, pero ahora en el hombro.

—Mío. —dijo directamente sobre su oído—. Eddie es sólo mío.

—Sí, amor. —Eddie tiró de sus muñecas, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Venom—. Dame la vuelta, te quiero ver.

El simbionte le liberó las manos y su cuerpo se retrajo sobre sí mismo hasta formar una silueta humana perfecta, más formida que la de Eddie. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y depositó con suavidad sobre el piso.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —preguntó Eddie una vez que lo tuvo cara a cara.

—Queremos estar juntos, Eddie. Por siempre.

Los ojos de Eddie se estrecharon en medio de una sonrisa lenta. Por alguna razón tenía el pecho apretado y el pulso acelerado.

—Sí, amor.

Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su simbionte y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Lo sintió en pleno contacto, por entero, fundiéndose en un solo ser. Por fin entendía lo que sus profesores de biología le habían explicado sobre la simbiosis en preparatoria. Simbiosis eran ellos, Venom ahora era parte de sí mismo, como una segunda piel.


End file.
